A Happy Beginning
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Emma and Killian are finally married and now they have the chance to live the life they both deserve. A story about what if the Black Fairy wasn't a threat and there was no curse threatening them


**So I had this idea after watching the musical episode. I just couldn't help myself writing this.**

 **I'm not sure if I want to continue this or its going to just be a one-shot. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

 **Let me know if it's worth continuing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma couldn't stop staring at Killian and how _devastatingly_ handsome he looked in an all-black tux, a sparkling black tear earing in his right ear and most importantly, the pure silver ring on his right ring finger.

He was speaking with her father and Henry across the room while she was on the other side speaking with her mother, Regina and Zelena, who was holding baby Robyn. The ceremony and the dancing were already over so they moved from the roof to Granny's for the reception.

Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves except all Emma Jones. She wanted to be alone with her husband now that they finally had the chance to be.

But she wasn't the only one who couldn't stop staring. She could feel his eyes on her when she wasn't looking and they had even met each other's gazes a few times. He looked just as desperate as she did right now, the look of longing to be alone heavy in his eyes.

Mary Margaret could see her daughter was distracted and even Regina could see it too. They both could tell the newlyweds were anxious to be alone together. One moment while Emma and Killian were staring at each other, Mary Margaret and Regina looked at each other with a quirk of a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Emma," Mary Margaret started off saying, drawing her daughter's attention to her face.

"Yeah, Mom?"

The mother smiled at the daughter, reaching up to rub her shoulder lovingly before nudging her toward Killian.

"Go on. No one will think anything of it. After all . . . we all understand how rare alone time is."

Emma smiled widely at her mother and Regina before leaning forward giving them both a hug, giving both Zelena and Robyn a hug.

"Excuse me, ladies," Emma heard the accented voice of her husband behind her.

She turned and met his eyes that were _right there_ , watching the smile spread across his face when their eyes met.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm stealing my wife away now."

At the same time, Mary Margaret and Regina waved their hands and chorused, "Not at all."

Giving a dashing smile to the other women, he looped his hook around her wrist and started tugging her out the door.

Suddenly cheers and applauds began sounding around the couple as they walked toward the front door of Granny's. Wide smiles spread across the pair's face and they waved to people until they reached the door and Emma opened it before they walked outside.

Killian pulled her to a stop when they were outside the gate raising her arm up and draping it over his shoulder, using his hooked arm to pull her closer by her waist.

"What do you say we go home, love," Killian suggested in a low voice.

Smiling up at him with utter happiness Emma nodded and waved her hand, encasing them in white smoke and transporting them to their front porch.

As the smoke disappeared he was grinning and suddenly swept her off her feet, cradling her to his chest and walking to the front door.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Carrying my bride over the threshold of course," he replied, opening the front door and stepping inside before shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked teasingly.

Keeping her in his arms, Killian spun her in a circle making them both laugh out loud, he kept his eyes locked with hers before he finally answered her.

"It's very necessary, Mrs. Jones, that I carry you over the threshold of our home."

Emma couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest as he called her 'Mrs. Jones'. Pulling him forward by the back of his neck she kissed him deeply, loving how he kissed her back without any hesitation.

They kissed in the foyer, neither caring that they were still just barely in the house. They were finally alone and they were going to take their time while they had it.

Killian set her on the floor and placed his hand and hook on her waist, pulling her closer while they still kissed. His tongue slid out of his mouth and slid across her bottom lip, requesting entrance into her mouth. She wasted no time in opening her mouth and slid her own tongue out of her mouth to meet his halfway and begin a fight for dominance.

Emma moaned into his mouth and her fingers threaded through his hair and tugged it roughly. She could feel the scrape of his facial hair on her face as their kissing intensified, his tongue having won the dominance fight and was now in her mouth. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, tipping her head to the side to kiss him deeper and taste more of him.

Groaning, Killian broke their kiss and looked down at her with a heavy gaze.

"Bloody hell, Emma."

She grinned and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, running her fingers through the top of his hair before giving a slight yank.

"Something I can help you with, Killian?"

Growling and instead of answering with words, he leaned down and kissed her deeply again nipping her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.

Emma whimpered in response and pressed her hips closer to his, trying to get some sort of friction between her dress and his tux.

Leaving a few more brief kisses on her lips before spinning until his back was to the stairs, Killian leaned down to whisper in her ear, "What do you say we go upstairs love?"

Emma nodded her head and Killian grabbed her hand to start leading her up the stairs to their bedroom. He could feel the nervousness settle in, knowing what they would see when opening the door and hoping his wife would like the surprise.

He pulled her in front of him when they stood in front of their bedroom door, pushing her up against it and kissing her deeply, turning his head to the side to kiss her even deeper. Her hands pressed against his chest, gripping the lapels of his jacket tightly to pull him closer and press her further into the door. A breathy moan left her mouth and Killian pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling back.

"I love you," he told her gently, pulling back to meet her eyes.

Smiling, she reached up and cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb over the skin. He tipped his face into her hand and smiled gently.

"I love you too," she responded, leaning forward to kiss his softly again.

Killian pulled Emma away from the door and turned her to face it, leaning down to kissed her the side of her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Open the door."

Slightly confused but obedient to her husband, Emma opened the door slowly to their bedroom and was astounded by the sight.

Red and Pink rose petals covered the carpeted floor, small and large candles everywhere in the room and giving it a soft orange glow that lit up everything, the bed had a new dark red comforter on it and was made like no one had ever slept in it.

Emma spun to look up at Killian was a questioning glance, her hands grabbing his jacket again.

"You did all this?"

Killian's face got hot as he scratched the back of his neck before setting his hand on her waist and pulling her close.

"Yes. I wanted our first night as husband and wife to be special. Special _for you_."

Tears pricked at her eyes and a slow smile spread across her face as the confusion disappeared as love and happiness replaced it.

"Alas, I wasn't able to accomplish this all myself. Your lad, however, was quite giddy when I asked for his assistance."

Emma giggled at the image that appeared in her head – _Henry and Killian in this room laughing while setting everything up -_ and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"Thank you, for this. I don't know exactly how or when you did this. But it's perfect."

"Anything for you," he immediately replied, reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand.

That prompted Killian to lean forward and initiated the kiss, slowly pushing her backwards toward the bed. She slid her hands from his face to his jacket and started to push it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor before reaching for his shirt.

He slid his right hand down her chest, fingering the top button before he quickly started undoing the rest and used the tip of his hook to pull down the right sleeve. She nipped his bottom lip hard and he groaned, pulling the sleeve down harder than intended when a ripping sound broke their kiss.

"Did you just? . . ." Emma started to ask but trailed off when she decided it didn't matter.

Shaking her head, she leaned up to capture his lips in a rough kiss, pulling apart his bowtie and starting to unbutton his vest quickly before moving to his shirt.

Killian wasted no time in kissing her back, grabbing her other sleeve and tugging it down finally exposing her milky skin and the top of the dress, reaching behind her again to pull down the short zipper, loosening the dress even further.

As soon as the top had fallen away, he leaned down to press a kiss on her bare shoulder before slowly kissing his way down her torso. She arched her chest and tipped her head back, loving how his kisses moved up and down her chest – pressing one kiss to her throat then another to her collarbone then another to the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Killian," she said breathlessly.

Pushing his vest off then making his shirt follow quickly, Emma spun them around and started pushing him toward the bed and running her hands over the exposed flesh of his chest.

Killian stopped their moving and tugged down her dress, watching it fall and pool around her feet and exposing the rest of her underwear, all white and lacey with garters on each leg. He swallowed deeply and ran his hand down her body, letting his cold wedding band brush her heated skin.

Emma shivered at the feeling and surged forward to kiss him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her.

Their kissing intensified, his teeth biting her lower lip before sliding her tongue out and running it over her bottom lip. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth to him and let his tongue slip inside her mouth and around her own tongue. She sucked on his tongue and felt the cold metal of his hook hooking into back of her bra.

Breaking their kiss but keeping their lips touching, he breathed into her mouth, "Are you partial to these . . . undergarments?"

She swallowed and her tongue darted out to wet her lips, brushing his in the process. They moved shivered and she finally opened her mouth to whisper, "No."

Without saying another word, he surged forward and captured her lips again while pulling his hook forward roughly and broke apart her bra, her arms lowering to let it drop on the ground.

Emma's hands grabbed the sides of his neck and tipped her head to the side and kissed him deeper, this time her tongue sliding out and asking for entrance into his mouth. He granted her entrance but let his hand and hook travel down her body until he could hook them both under her thighs and pick her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and he walked them over to the bed, Emma moaning into their kiss.

Killian stopped when his knee's hit the edge of the bed, kissing her once more before dropping her onto the bed and staring down at her.

She looked up at him and bit her lip, her eyes trailing over his exposed chest before trailing lower over his black pants with a large bulge that caught her attention. Licking her lips, she sat up and leaned forward reaching for the belt holding his pants up.

He let her pull it apart and out of the belt loops before he pushed her back on the bed and rip his pants apart himself, shoving them down and climbing on top of her. He kissed her deeply, feeling her legs part on their own beneath him and he settled between her spread thighs. Her arms wrapped around him under his arms, digging her fingers into his lower back to pull him down further on top of her.

Killian raised himself to his elbows, leaving light and teasing kisses on her lips shifting his hips for a moment before thrusting them forward and connecting their centers together through the fabric of their underwear.

They both let out loud moans at the same time, Emma raising her hips to grind their centers again and making another groan rumble in Killian's chest.

" _Emma_ ," he choked out, thrusting his hips forward again and rubbing their centers together again.

" _Killian_ ," she couldn't help but beg in return, her hands sliding to his waist and pull them forward while raising her hips and grinding them together more firmly.

His face dropped into her neck and he attached his lips to it, sucking on it roughly and leaving a large mark there. Putting on his weight on his left arm, he reached between them and stuck his hand inside her panties skimming his fingers over the bare skin of her hot center. When a whine left Emma's throat he slid his fingers down the rest of the way and sliding between her lower lips and feeling how _**wet**_ she was for him.

"God, love, you're so wet for me."

"Only for you," was her breathy answer.

Killian wasted no time in rubbing up and down between her lips, his fingers hitting her clit every so often and making her hips jolt upward, looking for more. His kisses rained all over her neck before taking her mouth again, distracting her while his middle finger sunk into her hot opening.

Emma gasped into the kiss and she sunk her nails into skin, leaving crescent indent shapes in her wake.

Smirking against her lips, Killian kissed her deeply again and began to move his finger in and out of her slowly while picking up the pace every few strokes. He continued with just one finger before sliding another one in on an inward thrust, a third quickly following and stretching her wider.

"Killian, please," she pleaded, "don't you think we've wasted enough time?"

Groaning, he raised himself to his knees and pulled his fingers from her, pulling his hand out and tugging her panties down and tossing them to the floor.

"I'm desperate for you, Emma," he confessed, standing from the bed to dispose of his boxers and watching her move up the bed until her head rested on the pillows.

Emma raised her hand and crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to her.

Killian wasted no time crawling onto the bed and hovering over her. Leaning down, he rubbed his nose against her own before kissing her lips gently.

"Emma, I . . ." he started to say, but his breath shuddered and he closed his eyes tightly, rubbing their noses together again.

"Shhh," she cooed to him, moving her hands to cup his face instead, rubbing her thumbs against his cheekbones, "I love you Killian. With all my heart. Make love to me."

His eyes opened quickly and he pulled away to stare down at her, his mouth hanging open and his ocean blue eyes filled with awe. But Emma just smiled up at him encouragingly before a slow smile started to spread across his face.

"I love you, Emma," he said determinedly, leaning down to kiss her deeply and quickly before pulling back and reaching down to run the tip of his cock against her clit.

Emma's hips jumped upward and her fingers dug into the back of his neck. She pulled his face down and kissed him passionately, running her tongue over his bottom lip and enticing him to open his mouth. When he did, she stroked her tongue across his own and he sucked on her tongue.

Reaching down, she wrapped her right hand around the length of his cock and started to stroke him. She grabbed the base of his cock tightly before stroking her hand upward and twisting it right below the mushroom tip before simply stroking her hand up and down the entire length.

Groaning, he bucked his hips forward and thrusted himself into her hand, the tip brushing her clit with every thrust.

" _Now, Killian_ ," she whimpered.

He nodded but moved to his knees, reaching for the brace that held his hook and moving quickly to remove it so he could make love to his _wife_.

But Emma moved quickly and reached forward to stop his movements and make him release his grip on the brace.

"Leave it."

"But love," he started to argue but she shook her head in disagreement.

"Leave it, Killian. Its apart of you and I accept it. I always have."

Swallowing harshly, Killian nodded his head and lined the tip of his cock up with her entrance and pushed just barely the tip inside. He could feel the grip she had on just the tip and he groaned in anticipation, lowering himself on top of her and nuzzling her ear tenderly.

Giving the back of her ear a kiss, he moved his hips forward and pushed himself into her, only stopping when he was completely inside her.

Emma's head flew back and a loud moaned left her throat. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him deeper inside her.

He brushed her lips over hers briefly before beginning the movement of withdrawing his hips then pushing them forward again. His hips moved slowly to give her the time she needed to get used to the feeling of his cock inside her body. He rained kisses all over her face and neck, his tongue sneaking out every few kisses to taste her skin. His arms braced on either side of her head and he grabbed the sheet tightly in his right hand while his hook dug into the fabric.

She framed his face with her hands and kissed him deeply, keeping their mouths together while his hips slowly started to pick up pace, moving in and out of her at a faster pace, every stroke hitting her deeply. She nipped his bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth before brushing a kiss along it. Her right hand slid to the back of his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair, giving it a sharp tug.

He groaned into her mouth and his hips jumped forward and buried his cock deeper inside her, swiveling his hips in a circle. He bit her bottom lip harshly and started thrusting inside her faster, keeping their lips attached together and sucking her lip into his mouth. Her left arm wrapped under his arm and she dug her nails into his back leaving long red marks in her wake.

Emma broke their kiss and tipped her head back, a loud moan leaving her throat and her mouth dropping open.

" _Fuck Killian,_ " Emma couldn't help but half scream, half moan.

Killian only kissed his way down her chest before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it harshly, moving his hips harder now against hers. He flicked his tongue over the hard peak before releasing it with a pop and moving to the next one, starting with scraping it between his teeth and sending shivers down Emma's spine.

"Harder," she finally asked him, arching her chest into his mouth and reaching out to the sides to grip the comforter tightly in both hands.

Killian pulled away from her nipple with a growl and was suddenly facing her, his usually ocean blue eyes a _**much, much**_ deeper blue then she was used to seeing but it only made her hotter, lifting her hips up with one of his inward thrusts so that he sunk even _deeper_ into her.

He groaned roughly and he reached out to grab her left hand, intertwining their fingers and pinning her hand to the bed. Attaching his mouth to the spot under her right ear and bracing himself, Killian started to pull his hips back and start thrusting them forward at a hard and fast pace, his cock hitting her in that just _right_ spot.

Emma's head thrashed back and forth, pants falling from her mouth and her hips rotating under his, creating more friction between them. Her free hand reached up and buried itself in his hair again, knotting her fingers into it.

Killian moved his lips from her ear to the other side and started sucking on her neck, leaving a large dark mark on her neck for everyone to see, before moving upward and connecting their lips again with a harsh kiss. Their teeth clashed together and he brought her bottom lip into his mouth again, sucking roughly on it before thrusting his tongue inside her mouth at the same time his cock thrusted into her cunt.

"You're so tight," he growled at her in a dark voice, loving how the walls of her pussy clenched around his cock with his words, "love how you _squeeze_ me."

Whimpering under him, she lifted her hips as an offering which only gave him the permission he needed to stop holding back.

Raising himself so that he hovered over her – their skin no longer touching – and moving to his knees, putting the pressure on their intertwined hands and his hook, Killian pulled his hips back all the way till just the tip remained inside her. Their eyes met for a moment before he suddenly thrusted all the way forward, burying himself deeply inside her before beginning that brutal pace of pulling almost all the way out and thrusting to the hilt with deep and fast strokes.

Loud moans and screams left Emma's mouth, her head tilted back into the pillow and her back arched high so that her nipples brushed the hair on his chest, sending shivers down her spine.

"I want to see you come for me, Emma," he grunted with his thrusts.

Nodding her head, she moved her hand from his hair to her clit, rubbing quick little circles and started to build the tightening in her abdomen.

He leaned down to kiss her, keeping their kisses passionate while his hips rutted into hers with abandon, chasing his release but he was going to make sure that she came first. He intertwined their tongues that released a breathy sound into his mouth and he couldn't help but make his own sound in response.

It only took Emma a few more circuits on her clit until she was clenching tightly around him and coming hard. Her back arched and she broke their kiss, a loud scream leaving her mouth and her whole-body convulsing.

Killian couldn't help but grunt at the feeling of her get even tighter around his cock and thrust into her more erratically, further chasing his release.

When she had finished convulsing she moved her hand up to his face and cupped the back of his neck, pulling him down and rubbing her nose against his own, teasing his lips with her own.

" _Come . . . inside me, Killian_ ," she coaxed him, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

He surged forward and captured her lips while his hips continued rutting into her with erratic thrusts that had the bed hitting the wall with loud bangs. With a few more well placed thrusts Killian was suddenly coming, thrusting to the hilt and filling her with his cum.

Emma moaned against his lips, feeling his cock pulsing inside her and his hot seed filling her to the brink. Killian's body sagged on top of her own, his body still shaking with his own convulsions. Their hands remained intertwined above her head and her other hand ran up and down his back with just the tip of her finger.

After a moment, Killian pulled his softening cock out of her body and rolled to the side, pulling her tight against him. Emma nestled into his chest and rested her hands on his chest before sighing contently.

"And how are we, Mrs. Jones?" he asked her in a sweet voice, kissing the top of her head.

"I am . . . happy, Mr. Jones."

A wide smile spread across Killian's face and he pulled back to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Emma," he told her, running his finger down her cheek.

"I love you too, Killian," she told him, reaching up and trailed her fingers over the side of his neck like she had earlier.

"Sleep now, Jones," Killian told her after clearing his throat and tucking her head under his chin, "I'll wake you when we need to leave."

Emma let out another sigh and nuzzled her nose against the skin of his neck. Her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep to the gentle hum of her husband.


End file.
